Methods are being developed to distinguish biological function sites from their spurious analogues in a given nucleotide sequence. We extended and applied the "perceptron" algorithm and discriminant analysis for distinguishing initiation and termination sites and intron/exon boundaries. Methods were developed that recognize specified patterns in nucleic acid sequences.